User blog:Skyblazero/(Joke Blog) Mickey Mouse vs A Cat
Description All the world know the Cat and Mouse's famous rivalry, and Mickey is a mouse but he can beat a Cat in a fight? Intro 2 FIGHTERS 60 SECONDS 1 VICTOR ONE MINUTE MELEE Pre-Fight Mickey was walking into a town until he looks a Cat. Mickey scared said. Mickey: A cat! The Cat runs at Mickey as Mickey was runover him and the Cat try to eat Mickey and launches himself at Mickey's face scratching his face until Mickey got kick the Cat in aside. Mickey: Your going to pay that Cat! Mickey pulls out a Revolver and was pointing the cat. FIGHT! Fight 60 Mickey shoots bullets at the Cat who dodges the bullets. The Cat jumps at Mickey scratching him in the face several times but Mickey kicked the Cat in aside and use a Mallet to hit the cat in a wall. 50 Mickey then decide use a Cake with Dynamite and stuns the cat with it and use a Fishing Pool catching and throwing the cat in the ground. Mickey then decide use the Magic Paintbrush shooting Thinner at the Cat who dodges the attack. 40 Mickey then use a Rapier and said. Mickey: Engarde! Mickey tried to slash the Cat who dodges and bites Mickey's hand. Mickey: Ouch! 30 Mickey angrily kicked the Cat and used a Lightsaber trying to slash the Cat who was dodging until Mickey use The Force to push the Cat in a wall. Mickey then becomes into Super Mickey and grabs the Cat of his tail swiming him and throwing him in the air as Mickey strangle the cat punching him in the face many times as make the Cat was bleeding and punches him in the ground. 20 Mickey flies at the Cat but then returns to normal. Mickey: Oh no! The Cat angrily runs at Mickey who try to runover the cat until the cat jumps at Mickey pushing him in the ground and scratching him several times until Mickey kicked the Cat in a wall. 10 Mickey pull out his Keyblade and try to slash the Cat who dodges and jumps at Mickey scratching Mickey's face making it bleed. Mickey then use Pearl shooting Lighting Balls stunning the Cat as Mickey use Mine Shield shooting Magic Traps hitting the cat in a wall. Mickey use Sign of Faith shooting at the cat a Tornado who dodges and runs at Mickey scratching and biting him making he ends bleeding. Mickey use Healing of Light to heal himself and use The Force to push to cat into a wall. The Cat was putting cute eyes as Mickey said. Mickey: Well cat, it's time to end this... Stop- Mickey got be interrumped and Mickey was looking the Cat eyes and Mickey save his Keyblade. Mickey: Sorry cat, I don't want kill you really! The cat angrily runs at Mickey jumping at him pushing him in the ground, scratching and biting Mickey several times making Mickey was bleeding and he dies in a puddle of blood in the ground. K.O! The cat ends eating Mickey's corpse. Results THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... The Cat! Category:Blog posts